


gunmetal blue

by lurveluna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurveluna/pseuds/lurveluna
Summary: akaashi keiji x original characterMatsumi Mai was just living her life in the shadows, that was until she was made to join the boys Volleyball team at Karsauno as a punishment, making friends and more.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: akaashi





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this isn't going to be some amazing novel, i just started writing it because of quarantine and my love for Akaashi :)

Misaki's POV

Stepping into the principal's office I gave him a small smile feeling that I was about to get in trouble.

"Take a seat." He instructed me as I sat in the chair opposite him, flattening my skirt down. "So, how's photography club?"

"Oh, um yeah its going well." I simply replied, hoping this would be over soon as I just wanted to go home.

"Well you see Misaki Mai I was told that the photography club doesn't exist, rather you created it last year so you wouldn't have to join an actual club."

Shit, shit, shit. Nope this isn't happening.

"Hahaha, oops?" I laughed awkwardly. Why did he have to find out now I mean after a year of successfully not having to socialize with people I didn't want to socialize with, I mean it's even been two months since 2nd year started. Fuck what is he going to make me do.

"Anyways, due to your serious misconduct, I was looking through your middle school files and learnt that you were a promising player in volleyball and that you even got scouted in your final year but turned it down. Anyway, I was doing some research and realized that because of you high level of skill in volleyball you are able to join the boys' volleyball team and due to your foul behavior, you will be joining the boys' volleyball team effective immediately."

"But-" I started but it was no use.

Following behind the principle I shot daggers at the man's head for forcing me to join the volleyball team, I mean I know Tanaka and Noya are on it but other than that I don't know anyone, I mean. I prefer my own company.

"Sawamura, Takeda, here is the girl I was talking to you about, Misaki, Mai." The principle spoke gesturing to me, I bowed to my upper-class man and teacher, before looking back at my feet. As the two conversed I heard whispering from the court,

The principle soon left leaving me with the two men.

"Misaki, I am Sawamura the captain of the volleyball team but please call me Daichi, lets introduce you to the team." He gave me a smile and escorted me over to the team.

"MISAKI!?" The all too familiar voice of my classmates Noya and Tanaka screamed at the same time running over to us. Before they could question me Daichi started talking.

"Okay guys this is the volleyball prodigy scouted by all japan at the age of 13 and our new team member, Misaki Mai."

"SHE'S A GIRL" A tall boy with dark hair exclaimed.

"Well done with the analysis." An even taller boy with glasses snapped.

Daichi individually explained each personas position on the team and name, I was most amazed by the manager Kiyoko who was absolutely breath taking, I now understood why Tanaka and Noya never shut up about her when I tutored them.

"What position do you play?" Asked Hinita.

"Middle blocker, outside blocker and wing spiker." I replied causing him to get excited.

"I am middle blocker too, and a decoy." He said rather proud at himself, I smiled at the energetic boy.

After stretching it was decided that I would show the club what I was made of, Suga the third-year setter was going to be setting for me, as the rest of the team were on the other side of the net. I smiled at him as he sent a toss my way. I looked at the ball and quickly analyzed where it would be hitting, I had asked Suga to set quite high and he had done so, I quickly ran towards the ball jumping high in the air, an arm behind my head ready to hit the ball, one up in the air I looked around to see Tsukki blocking right in front of me, I looked around to see a corner free, and with all the force I had I hit the ball and landed back on the floor.

The team was left speechless with their mouths a gape looking at where the ball hit, I had strategically hit the ball just below the outline. The hall suddenly erupted in screams as the players stood there praising me.

"You're so good what the hell!" Asahi exclaimed.

"You're shorter than me and you jump so high! How did you jump that high?" Hinita asked.

"Damn I was sure that was going to be an out." Noya said.

I awkwardly laughed fiddling with my fingers, I forgot about the rush of adrenaline spiking a ball made me feel. I felt my cheeks grow warm at the positive attention I had received.

Over the course of the next few hours I practiced with the team, acquainting my teammates. By the end of practice, I was less awkward than the beginning and was somewhat glad to be back.

I bid my goodbyes to the team before quickly exiting to make my way home. On arrival at my abode, entering my house I let out a sigh of relief to see my father hadn't arrived home yet, me and my dad don't get along to say the least he never wanted a girl, but was left with me after my mother passed away after childbirth, which he blamed on me to this day. Due to his mistreatment towards me I had to decline being signed to all japan, as during my last year of middle school my father lost his job and grew more physically abusive, I had to decline the offer although it was my dream to be scouted by all japan, if I had joined they would have found out about my father and he would be imprisoned and I would be orphaned.

He soon got a job once I started Karasuno High School, a highly demanding job at that so he was away for chunks at a time, and when he wasn't, he would arrive home late and leave early. This was good for me as it meant I was less likely to be physically harmed.

\--

After finishing my homework, I went downstairs to fetch my nightly cup of sleep tea, whilst I was pouring in the boiling water, I heard the door slam behind me signaling that my dad had arrived back home. I heard thumbing and burping coming from him. He was drunk.

I quickly grabbed my cup before heading upstairs.

"I don't think so missy." He slurred, reluctantly I turned around to see him looking at me with disgust. "You look so much like her, it's disgusting."

With that he chucked the empty beer bottle at me, I quickly shielded my face with my empty hand, feeling pricks on my hand and shoulder.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE."

Quickly I ran to my room placing the tea down before walking over to my bathroom, I looked to see my hand had glass shards in it along with my shoulder, my eyes brimmed with tears, I slowly took the shards out of my hand and shoulder wincing at the pain, I put some ointment on and wrapped up my injured areas.

I fell to the ground burying my head in my knees letting silent cried run through me, I won't let him ruin volleyball for me again.

\--

During my lunch break I went and sat on the roof as I usually did, sitting there I unwrapped my bento box and started eating my food, I looked around taking in the peaceful atmosphere around me. I heard the sound of people laughing and having a good time. I had finished my lunch and was now just sat on the roof reading a book.

Feeling thirsty I decided to go to the vending machine. On arrival I pinned in the number for the peach tea, I bent down to take it out the slot. Bringing the can to my lips I heard the familiar voice of Hinata.

"One more." I heard him shout, from yesterday I had seen the determination and skill on the boy and was honestly very taken aback by it.

I looked over to see the doors of the volleyball hall open and inside was Hinata and Kageyama practicing. Before I could go say hi to them the sound of the bell signaling the end of lunch went off.

\--

Putting away my books I heard the all too familiar voices of Tanaka and Noya, as they came into my class, you see the way I knew them two was because I had been tutoring them since last year. One day near to the beginning of our first year I had found Tanaka and Noya on the grass frantically trying to study and not doing a very good job at it I had found it amusing and they heard me laughing turning to me, I ended up tutoring them and have been doing so since then when they really needed to .

"Misakiiiiii." Noya sang grabbing my bag.

"To practice." Tanaka stated signaling to the door.

"I can hold my own bags Noya." I laughed grabbing my bag back from him.

"A pretty lady should never need to hold her own bag." Tanaka and Noya winked resulting in slaps across the back of the head.

I went to the female changing room, which was just a small room in volleyball hall, I saw Kiyoko leaving when I got in, I bowed at her saying hi. Kiyoko was quite but very nice and honestly I appreciated her quietness, I found it comforting, I quickly put on some shorts and carefully put on my Karasuno jacket on top of my vest wincing slightly at the pain in my shoulder, I pulled my hair into a tight pony grabbed my bottle and walked to the court.

I was introduced to our coach, coach Ukai who I knew him from the shop he runs, I regularly went there.

I said my hellos to the team, grabbing a ball and practicing, luckily the hand that I hit with wasn't the hand I had injured so I was alright to play.

"What happen to your hand?" The concerned voice of Suga asked me stood with Asahi and Daichi.

"Oh, I cut it cleaning up glass. I'm good to play though it's my less dominant hand." I explained.

"Okay good because we have a training camp in Tokyo this weekend." Daichi explained.

"I'm allowed to go to that?" I asked shocked for some reason.

"Of course, you are part of the team now, we aren't letting you leave." Suga smiled to me.

I nodded to them a smile on my face as I continued practicing with the team.

"Is everything okay at home?" I heard Ukai's voice ask quietly from behind me. I turned around to see Ukai pointing at my hand.

"Yes, it's fine, don't worry I have everything under control." I replied. Ukai had seen me enter his shop on multiple occasions in need of medical things, bloody, bruised and crying.

He always tried to get me out of the house, but he understood my situation, I dint have anyone other than my father and thus due to me being a minor I would be entered into the foster system and go who knows where.

He always made sure to ask how things were and said there was a room available if things got too bad. But Ukai was quite young himself he couldn't take me in.

Smiling at the man I reassured him that all was good.


	2. chapter two

Misaki's POV

I had been given a shirt officially making me part of the team, I was number 7, we were on the bus headed to the training camp, Kageyama and Hinata had stayed behind due to them needing to retake some exams, I had spent the last week tutoring them after they received their grades, I had also been tutoring Noya and Tanaka but luckily they passed, barely but still.

Arriving at Tokyo, I left the bus with Kiyoko and Yachi the new manager, she was so sweet and cute.

"Misaki come look." Noya said dragging me towards where Tanaka stood.

The two of them were looking around Tokyo eyes wide, I smiled at the pure joy written across their faces.

"Misaki, you don't seem shocked." Tanaka pointed out.

"I lived in Tokyo when I was in middle school."

"WHATTTT? That's so cool."

We started walking towards the gym, I decided to walk besides Yachi and Kiyoko, when all of a sudden, a guy with a mohawk was on his knees in front of us. What in the hell?

"GIRLS! There are three of them now! Now they've got a pretty one, a cute one and a hot one!"

Out of nowhere Tanaka appeared in front of the three of us, praising our team. Shaking my head, I sneaked past to get to the gym, the two girls following behind me.

\--

Arriving at the gym, I stood beside Suga looking around the hall to see a variety of different people. Wow there were a lot of people here, I started to feel a bit nervous. Oh god of course I was nervous I haven't played in front of people since middle school.

A guy with crow like hair said we would start playing after warmups. He also stated whoever would lose the set would have to do flying laps.

We started warming up, to warm up I done the standard stretches and things we usually done, but also, I done a standing split as far as I could. I was getting some stares but brushed it off, they probably had no clue that I was a member of the team.

Once we had finished warming, we were told we would be playing against Fukurodani.

"Hey you got this." The voice of Suga spoke softly to me having picked up on my anxiety.

I looked at the line-up, my eyes grew wide as I saw two familiar faces. Firstly, there was Bokuto, a booming individual who I had played volleyball with once during the time I lived in Tokyo, he really was amazing, and on top of that he was such a pure soul. Then there was Akaashi although I don't know anything about the boy, we did live on the same street when I lived here but only spoke once maybe. I remember the conversation vividly as it was about Bokuto, I had seen him one day after school stressing on his way home and decided to see if he was okay. He told me he didn't know which High school to choose, so I suggested he go see Fukurodani play as I knew Bokuto was a star player.

I smiled to myself, I see he ended up choosing Fukurodani.

Getting into formation, the hall became quiet and I knew all eyes were on me, but I kept my eyes on my hands.

"Wait what? The hot girls a player? CURSE YOU KARASUNO" The mohawk guy from before exclaimed.

"HEY HEY HEY, it's Misaki!"

"Hello Bokuto-san it's been a while." I smiled finally looking up to the owl-like boy beaming down at me.

I looked beside him to see Akaashi, oh god he was prettier than I remember, I gave him a small nod my attention tuning to coach Ukai, before I could see his response and before he could see the pink colour flushed on my face.

"Ah yes, this is Misaki, she has joined the team due to her skill and it has been approved by the volleyball officials and she can in fact participate ij all official competitions with the male team." Ukai spoke to everyone.

Letting my eyes wonder, a few faces stuck out in the crowd, I was the crow boy who looked impressed and beside him was a timid boy who look intrigued.

\--

We had been playing for a few minutes and I hadn't had anytime to shine, I was now serving, and I knew that this is where I could show them what I'm capable of.

Growing up playing sports with boys I have realised, the sexism enrooted in the sports community and industry, as a girl I had to show how good I was in order for someone to believe I was good, I had to show not that I was good, no I had to be amazing only then would I be accepted in the community.

Taking a deep breath, I threw the ball high in the air.

"No way she's going to be able to reach that."

With a smirk on my face I jumped up pulling my hand back. I looked around the court looking at the formation of the Fukurodani team, my eyes quickly ran across the court, analysing all possibilities and creating a mental imagine in my head. Quickly finding an opening I hit the ball hard.

The ball reached the opposite court at an incredible speed, not giving time for anyone to move to even attempt to stop it.

Not a peak could be heard across the hall as everyone tried to register what had just happened, Karasuno looked at me with wide smiles on their faces.

"THAT'S OUR MISAKI !"

I looked over to the opposite team to see Bokuto looking happy giving me a thumbs up, whilst Akaashi was stood beside him eyes slightly wide.

\--

In the end Fukurodani 16-25, they were strong as was expected of such a powerhouse, we were now in line to do flying laps.

"Oh god, I haven't done these since I grew boobs!" I exclaimed preparing for the pain, I heard some people spit out their water at my comment. Right I'm surrounded by teenage boys.

I got up after doing the flying lap, immediately covering my boobs, should of worn the thicker sports bra. I quickly ran over to Ukai and the rest.

"Hi sensei I um need to change so I won't get injured?" I said, coming out more as a question. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Oh of course."

\--

By the end of the day everyone was exhausted, we only ended up winning once game, but still it allowed for us to realise our weak spots. Also, it allowed me to get to know some of the other players, which helped me greatly as they were quite intimidating.

As I was leaving the gym, the famous voice of Bokuto stopped me in my tracks.

"I see you're still as small as ever."

"And you're still as loud."

"Ha ha, it was good playing with you again, I forgot how high you can jump and how smart you are- oh speaking of smart, this is our setter Akaashi."

Stood there was Akaashi, standing there with a non-chalant expression on his face. We both bowed at each other. I'm not sure if he remembered me so just in case I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Misaki." I waved.

"Yes, I remember."

"Oh sorry, I thought maybe you forgot, I mean we only ever talked briefly once." I laughed, we held eye contact for a while.

"YOU KNOW AGASHEE?"

"No, I know Akaashi."

"You know what I mean."

"We used to live on the same street." I simply replied, taking a look back at the pretty boy, seeing him under the moonlight made his skin glow in a way which made his gunmetal blue eyes shine. "Anyway, I should go, see you tomorrow and I hope you get a good night's rest."

And with that I ran off smiling at the two boys behind me.


	3. chapter three

Misaki's POV

Over the weekend we played in a number of games, before leaving to get back to Karasuno, Bokuto stopped me with his hand out.

"Yes Bokuto-san?"

"Phone." He simply replied with a wide smile on his face, I handed it to him and once he was done he handed it back messing hair up and walking away.

Although we were never friends, Bokuto was someone who deeply cared and got along with others. I was glad we seemed to becoming friends, as it was with many other people who I had met this weekend, even me and Akaashi seemed to hit it off.

This morning we both woke up super early and he sat with me whilst I was studying, it seems we both were in the highest set and actually had a lot of similar interests. I heard people saying Akaashi was really quiet and reserved, but it didn't seem that was yes at first he didn't speak much, but neither did I, and after a while of studying we were talking to one another as if we were childhood best friends.

I can't believe I never befriended him, too be honest it was because I was intimidated by him, I may or may not have had a small crush on the boy, mixed in with my anxiety I could never pick up the courage to talk to him.

\--

We had been driving for about half an hour when I felt my phone ding.

Unknown number

HEY HEY HEY, its me Bokuto

Oh and im adding you to a groupchat you cant say no 🤪

me

number saved :D

and i guess i have no choice :/

bokuto 🦉 added you to 'bubble buddies'

bokuto 🦉

EVERYONE ITS MISAKI

MISAKI SAY HI

me

hiii :)

not sure who im saying it to but :D

random number

Ayyy its chibi chan 🐵 this is your fav scientist kuroo 😼

(saved as kuroo 👨🏻🔬)

Random number

kenma.

wanted to say I liked your Minecraft hoodie

u have taste J

(saved as kenma 👾)

Random number

Hello Misaki, it's Akaashi

(saved as akaashi 🍙)

me

okay...

saved :)

thank you for all being so kind to me i appreciate it greatly x

bokuto 🦉

OF COURSE!!! HOW COULD ANYONE BE RUDE TO YOU

YOURE THE DEFINITION OF UWU

kuroo 👨🏻🔬

youre bounded to us indefinitely

me

hahah oh god

im guessing its to late to run, block you all :o

akaashi 🍙

we have tried and I'm afraid there's no use

me

dw akaashi, i will devise a plan

i can taste the freedom

akaashi 🍙

sorted

bokuto 🦉

AGASHE ARE YOU REPLACING ME

atually if its with misaki i wanna come too

kuroo 👨🏻🔬

WAIT WAIT R THEY FL-

kenma 👾

wait take me with you

oh btw misaki do you have a switch friend code???????

me

of course I do :p

i have a pic of it somewhere let me find it :)

*image attached*

there ya go x

kenma 👾

heheheh ty

me

np

im going to try and nap before we get back

hope you all have a good day :p

bokuto 🦉

GOODNIGHT

kuroo 👨🏻🔬

good excuse

jk 😛

kenma 👾

see ya

akaashi 🍙

rest well misaki

I smiled at my phone, feeling weird at the prospect of actually making friends. Successfully.

\--

Over the course of the next two weeks we spent a lot of time training, Hinata and Kageyama had fallen out due to Hinata wanting more control on the court, the two worked separately to improve their skills.

I saw Yamaguchi practicing spikes, so I decided to go and practice with him.

It's been over a month since I started the volleyball club and honestly a part of me is glad, I never really had friends but now I can say I do, I had come to get to know and befriend the team, even those who were very salty.

"Hey Misaki, I was wondering if you could show me how you spike?" Yams asked shyly, I nodded agreeing to spend the rest of practice helping him out.

By the time practice was over I was worn out.

Once I got home, I ran straight into the shower, feeling the hot water hitting my skin making a deep sigh escape my lips. The heat provided comfort to my aching muscles.

I put on my night attire which consisted of some cartoon pants and a hoodie, my hair was dried just so it wasn't dripping, and I went and made myself some food.

After eating I sat at my desk ready to study when my phone buzzed.

akaashi 🍙

Hey Misaki, hope you're well

don't want to bother but I was wondering if you could help me with English studying

me

i feel honored that the akaashi keiji is asking ME for help

and of course!

how do u want to do it?

akaashi 🍙

hahah- you don't give yourself enough credit

thank you x

um is it okay if we facetime?

\--

FACTETIME? Fuck I look horrible- wait why do I even care?

\--

me

just a warning that I look disgusting

but that should be okay :)

akaashi 🍙

I find that hard to belive

My stomach fluttered in my stomach, does that mean he thinks I'm pretty? No, there's no way, this is Akaashi we're talking about, he's probably doing it to be nice, being Mr gentleman and all.

All of a suddenly Akaashi's name flashed across the screen and I saw my face, quickly placing my phone up I accepted the call, putting my hood up and waving.

"Hi"

"Hey Misaki, thank you again for helping, you're the only person I could think of to help."

"It's okay, I was going to do English studying today anyway" I fumbled with the stings on my hoodie feeling my face flush. Akaashi was sat on his desk in this loungewear look as beautiful as ever. How the hell is that even possible, they boy always looks good. And I'm just sat here looking like death itself.

"I thought you said you looked disgusting." My eyes grew slightly wide at his comment as I looked at him on the screen and although we weren't sitting physically opposite each other I could feel him staring at me.

"Ha-ha well I have looked worst, but still I wasn't expecting anyone would see me tonight."

"well I think you look as pretty as you usually do." Okay now my eyes were definitely wide, and I was probably the same colour as a tomato. Akaashi coughed causing me to look at him to see he was playing with his fingers, he always used to fiddle with his fingers when I saw him, I see he still has the habit I always found adorable. "Shall we get started?"

And that's how we stayed on FaceTime for 3 hours studying and just talking to each other, it was crazy how easy it was to talk to him.

At around 11 I started yawning, I tried to hide it the best I could, but apparently, I didn't do a very good job.

"Misaki, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Misaki, you have school in the morning, and I don't want to be the reason behind your exhaustion."

"Okay sir, how about we um do this again next week?" I asked feeling my cheeks flush and avoiding looking at my screen.

"I would like that, goodnight Misaki"

"Goodnight Akaashi."

Once the call ended I squealed flopping onto my bed. I decided to go thorough my messages to see the bubble buddies group chat was active tonight.

Bubble buddies

bokuto 🦉

AGASHEEEEE WHY ARENT YOU REPLYING TO ME

AGASHEEE

MY SETTER

kuroo 👨🏻🔬

what??? Akaashi isn't replying

maybe he went to sleep

zzz

bokuto 🦉

NOO HE USUALLY STUDIES NOW

You know him and his studying

kuroo👨🏻🔬

then maybe he's really into it

getting his study on

kenma 👾

shut up I'm in the middle of a game

I'm putting you on mute

bokuto 🦉

I c how it is kenma 😥

WHERES MISAKI

SHES ALWAYS GOT US

MISAKIIIIII CHANNNNNN

kuroo 👨🏻🔬

yessss MISAKKIIIIIIII come to us

you're funny

keep us entertained

...

Maybe give it a few minutes

bokuto 🦉

ITS BEEN 10 MINUTES AND SHE ISNT REPLYING EITHER

MISAKI

AKAASHI

WHERE ARE YOU TWOOOOO

kuroo 👨🏻🔬

waiyttttt so misaki and Akaashi aren't replying

that's suspicious

😉

bokuto 🦉

wait- noooo

wait- yessssssss

hehehheh

kuroo 👨🏻🔬

they got some explaining to do once they're back online

bokuto 🦉

Akaashi is always on his phone now

annddd he's always texting misaki 😼

I saw 😌

kenma 👾

yh I was gaming with misaki the other night

and she kept smiling and giggling at her phone

🙄

bokuto 🦉

oh my

heheh

that's so cute

kuroo 👨🏻🔬

AHAHAHHAHAHA

wait- SO YOU CAN PLAY WITH HER BUT NOT ME?

kenma 👾

well she can actually play

Oh god these boys have an imagination. Let me reply to stop their fantasies.

me

hiiiiiiiii <3

kuroo 👨🏻🔬

well look who it is

bokuto 🦉

MISAKI

SO

WHERE WERE U

akaashi 🍙

sorry Bokuto-san

misaki and I have been studying, and I wasn't getting any of your messages

kuroo 👨🏻🔬

studying??????

I know what that's code for 🤪

bokuto 🦉

wait how?

she's in miyagi

akaashi 🍙

on facetime

bokuto 🦉

YOU FACETIMED HER 🤯

HEHHEHEHHE

akaashi 🍙

yes

me

haha

you guys are something else

yes we were studying on facetime :)))))

we actually got a lot done

v successful :D

bokuto 🦉

YOU TWO ARE BORING

BORING SMART PEOPLE

kuroo 👨🏻🔬

yeah boring

dw brokuto I got ur back

bokuto 🦉

thanks man I know I can count on you

me

ahhaha

im gonna head to bed

but hope you all have had a good day

and make sure you get enough sleep

:p

And with that I turned my phone off and headed to sleep with a smile across my face and Akaashi on my mind.


	4. chapter four

Misaki's POV

We were on our way for a summer Tokyo training camp and I hate to admit it, but I was excited, I had been texting the bubble buddies chat a lot, and even more so Akaashi. he sends me texts every morning wishing me a good day and honestly and every time he did, I feel like crying. He is so sweet, I'm not used to someone being so kind, the fact that he took time out of his day to talk me, to wish me a good day made my heart flutter. Oh god this boy is going to be the death of me.

I know he's just being friendly, there's no way Akaashi felt anything else towards me. Me on the other hand knew I liked the boy, I mean I had a crush on him when I lived here, but I knew I had to get over my feelings as I valued his friendship too much.

On arrival Kuroo and Kenma welcomed us off of the bus.

"MISAKKIIII" Kuroo greeted waving at me. Kenma looked up from his game giving me a small smile.

Collectively we walked towards the school, a tall boy called lev came running towards us. I remember him from last time, although he was tall he was a small child at heart.

We arrived inside and done our warmups patiently waiting for instructions. Our first match was up against Fukurodani.

"HEY HEY HEY MISAKI-CHAN."

I looked over to see Bokuto stood straight hands on his hips.

"Hello Bokuto-san." Looking to his side I was met by those piercing blue eyes. "Hello Akaashi."

"Hey Misaki, was the drive here okay?"

"Yeah, I slept for most of it so it wasn't too bad." Bokuto was looking between the two of us. "Looks like were about to start, good luck."

And with that I ran off to our little huddle discussing our game plan.

During the game everyone was a bit off due to everyone having spent the last two weeks trying to improve themselves. This was the first time we had a chance to put our training into practice in a game.

For me I was trying to add last minute curvature to my serves to divert attention, so make it look as if its going to be an out but last minute it curves and stays in the court. And boy it was harder than I thought and did cost us points in the game, but practice matches are the perfect time to try.

On top of that I was trying to improve on my blocking, I am short, so blocking was a bit more difficult, although most of the time I am on court as an outside blocker, sometimes I have to be at the front of the formation. What made it harder was that Bokuto's hits were strong.

I was at the front trying to block and I due to the shear strength in his hit and my small self, once it hit my hand my whole body went flying back, and my back was met with a thump on the ground. I groaned looking up at the ceiling.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Tanaka asked.

"I'm fine." I said giving a thumbs up before jumping back onto my feet.

Walking back to the front I smiled at Bokuto and Akaashi who were looking at me. Bokuto with evident worry across his face as he basically knocked me out, and Akaashi with a small frown barely noticeable on his face.

"I will get you at some point Bokuto-san." I smirked positioning myself, causing Bokuto to let out a laugh.

This was how you get better.

We obviously didn't end up winning, and our punishment was a run up a hill outside the gym. I don't know if I peppered the flying laps in all honestly.

\--

All the matches were over now, and I was going the gym 3 to meet Akaashi and Bokuto to do some extra practice. On arriving Bokuto immediately ran over to me.

"Misaki-chan Miisakiii." He smiled then turned serious. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, you took a pretty hard hit."

"Bokuto-san honestly it wasn't that bad, I've had worse happen to me, and anyway how else am I supposed to improve."

"Blocking isn't your strong point?" Akaashi asked, walking over to us and handing me a water bottle, I thanked him, realising mine was empty a felling slightly flushed at the fact he realised this.

"Well I'm not really built for blocking, I'm 157 cm and not very muscular, although I'm not usually at front blocking on the occasions I am I don't want to slack."

"You're so cool Misaki." Bokuto praised.

I looked around to see the tall guy lev laying on the floor and Kuroo telling him some things.

"Hey chibi-chan."

"Haha very funny."

"We need another blocker." Bokuto said.

"Oh hey, Karasuno! With the glasses. Can you jump a few blocks for us?" Kuroo asked, I looked to see it was Tsukki.

"Tsukkishima." I waved at the salty boy. What I saw next shocked me to my core.

"Actually, I'm done for the night." He said all sweetly.

"TSUKKI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? What happened to Mr salty?" I asked in regard to his little display.

He ended up agreeing by then deflating the boy's ego. Once we got into position, I smiled up at him.

"It will be fun Tsukki, don't look so bitter,"

"Why am I with her, I can't even see her."

I gave him a smack across the head.

\--

Bokuto really was something else we kept going at it, and I improved a bit but not crazily, what I was trying to do was, move my hands in accordance to where the ball was going, but importantly making sure I applied force at the right time to stop the ball from coming over.

When I finally done it, I looked at my red palm in shock, jumping around happily.

"Heheh I done it, told you I would Bokuto." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Misaki, your hands look really sore maybe you should sit out." Akaashi spoke realising just how red my hand was.

"I'm fine."

"Come sit down, we will have a break for a bit." And with that he directed me to sit on the bench. He ran off quickly leaving me sat.

"Sooooo Misaki." Kuroo and Bokuto spoke coming towards me with suggestive looks.

"What do you think about Akaashi?" Kuroo asked raising his eyebrow.

"He's a really nice person and surprisingly we get on really well." I smiled up at him.

"Sooooo, do you want to go out with my boy Akaashi?" Bokuto asked smirking, I felt my face turn red instantly.

"Bokuto, we're just friend, we have a lot of the same interests and get along. Also, there's no way Akaashi would ever look at me in that way and I'm not complaining as he's my FRIEND." I replied. Before they could reply Akaashi returned with an ice pack walking up to me, he looked between me and the two idiots.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"Nothing!"

"Why do you assume we did something to her?"

"Because she's all flushed." Akaashi said taking a seat next to me he took my hand in his and I flinched pulling my hand away.

I don't really like physical touch, I guess it was due to my dad, but someone touching me intentionally, so like hugging or placing hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch, especially of I wasn't expecting it. I saw Akaashi looking worried, probably thinking he hurt me, oh god these boys aren't anything like my dad or some of the shittiest men I have encountered in my life.

"Sorry hahah." I laughed awkwardly pushing my hand towards him.

"I should have asked, I apologise." He spoke softly grabbing the back of my hand, being careful not to touch my palm and placed the ice pack which he had wrapped in a towel onto my hand softly. I sighed now realising how much my hand actually hurt as the adrenaline started to fade away.

Akaashi's hand was so warm against the back of my hand and his touch was so soft. Oh my god his hands are so big what the hell.

Stop it Mai, you're being creepy.

I knew I was red, but luckily, I was already flustered before he touched my hand so I should be good.

"There's no need to apologise it wasn't as if you were trying to hurt me, I just overreacted."

"You're entitled to feel however you want, and everyone had different things that make them uncomfortable." Akaashi spoke softly to me, I looked up meeting his gaze.

His eyes were even prettier up close you could see the lighter specks of blue within them. How could one person be so respectful? Never have I been told my feelings and the way I feel are valid.

"Thank you, that means more than you probably realise." I whispered giving him a small smile, which he returned.

He got up to continue with the practice, Kuroo taking my place.

The back of my hand felt cold now that it missed the presence of his. I looked to see Bokuto and Kuroo talking to him, but I couldn't hear. Then they quickly started practicing again. I saw a faint hue of pink on his cheeks.

I wonder what they were talking about.

\--

The following day was also ruthless, we barely won any games and by break time we were exhausted.

Some parents had bought some watermelon for us and so now we were sat outside breathing in the fresh air. I sat by myself on the grass having finished my slice of watermelon.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit with you?"

I looked up to see Akaashi standing there, I nodded moving to the side a bit. He sat down handing me a slice of watermelon.

"Oh, I've already had one."

"Have another." He smiled, I nodded thanking him starting to much on the fruit.

I bobbed my head doing a little head dance in satisfaction at the sweet tasting fruit, I heard Akaashi chuckle a bit at my actions I just smiled widely at the usually stoic boy.

"So how your hand?" he asked

"It's okay, I just needed to rest it overnight."

"I don't think I've told you, but you're really good at volleyball and so passionate." He spoke eating his piece of fruit.

"Thank you! It means a lot coming from such an amazing player, I mean I've been watching your games when I'm not playing your agility and your analytical skills are amazing, you have such an amazing mind."

"Wow" he said shocked, I grew red in embarrassment. Oh god Mai, which idiot compliments a boy's mind.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry no – urgh I'm such an idiot." I groaned face palming/

"No, don't be, I think that's one of the best compliments I have ever received." He spoke I looked up and he was smiling.

"Oh, thank god, I thought I scared you off."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Misaki."

"Good to know."

People started going in, I looked to see all of my team had now made there way back into the gym, Akaashi had stood up and had his hand held in front of him, he didn't push it in my face but had it there, almost as if he was trying to say 'I can help you up if you want to' as he probably was thinking of my reaction to him holding my hand yesterday.

He's too kind. Smiling I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. We walked back to the gym in silence.

"Good luck Akaashi, I will be rooting for you... unless were playing against you then I will root for myself." I laughed walking off back to Karasuno.

I was met by looks from the whole team.

"MISAKI DON'T LEAVE ME." Noya cried looking at me.

"I'm not going anywhere." I laughed

"So that's your taste in men." Tanaka spoke seriously.

"Wait-what?"

"Is our little girl growing up." Asahi spoke wiping a fake tear, as Daichi rubbed his back.

"You and Akaashi are so close I'm jealous." Hinita said

"Is he a better setter? Is that why you like him- because his setting skills are just so good" Kageyama asked

"Just remember protec-" Suga started but I didn't let him fineish

"Guys, you've got it wrong Akaashi is a good friend of mine." I said frantically

"Say that to your red face." Tsukki snickered.

"I will hit you."

"Leave her alone." Yams said to Tsukki

"Thank you, Yams, I know I can count on you."

"So how long have-" Yamaguchi started

"NOT YOU TOO." I groaned causing everyone to start laughing

\--

It was now the fourth day and during our matches we were narrowing the point gap, showing an improvement in all our skills which is good, although there was still a long way to go, but Hinita and Kageyama still seem to not be getting on well.

I was in gym 3 with the usual people helping Akaashi set up when Hinita arrived, soon followed by Lev, both asking to practice with us.

"There's 7 of us we can't play 3 on 3's" Kuroo realised.

"I will practice on my own." I spoke not really caring if I played with them.

"Are you sure?" Akaashi asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm not to fussed about it." I smiled.

I went to the court they weren't using and started practising serves. I looked over and laughed at how they had split the teams, the cats team consisted of Kuroo, Lev and Tsukki whilst the owls team consisted of Hinita, Bokuto and Akaashi. They seemed to be a clear disadvantage on the owl's side as it seems Kuroo took the tallest players.

As I was practicing my spikes and serves, I found myself staring at the other court, it seems Hinita and Bokuto were getting along well, I'm not surprised both have such pure personalities. Soon my eyes set focus on a certain boy, that certain boy being Akaashi.

I watched in awe at the way his body moved it truly was amazing, the curve of his arm when he hit the ball, the way he bend his legs showing those damn thighs, he was also able to react so quickly to the ball moving.

After an eternity of staring at him, he looked over to my court eyes meeting mine-shit- I smiled at him blushing red, to which he laughed before returning his focus on the game.

\--

We were waiting to start our game against Fukurodani, when Daichi came over to us with news, apparently the teachers were treating us to a barbeque after our matches, Tanaka, Noya, Hinita and Kageyama started frothing at the mouth at the thought of it. I myself felt my eyes light up.

They started chanting and dancing, Hinita grabbing my hands and dancing with me, I couldn't help but let out a laugh, whilst I was laughing, I caught eyes with blue ones, seeing Akaashi stood with the rest of the team, focussed on me as they spoke.

He stood there with a slight smile on his face and one he realised I was staring back a small hue of pink found its way to his cheek's as his eyes went ever so slightly wide as he quickly started his attention back to Bokuto.

My own face started heating up, how comes he was staring at me like that? Probably because I look like a right idiot.

During the game, Hinita and Kageyama finally done the quick attack they had been improving on and once they did there was sequence followed by cheering.

Not only did Hinata and Kageyama improve, everyone on the team had improves drastically including myself, we all were able to do what we had set out for, although not as perfectly as we might of wished we improved drastically from how we started at the beginning of this week.

I was serving now, I took a dee breath waiting for the whistle to blow as I took flight, I hit the ball with a hopeful trajectory.

"OUT!" Konaha shouted as the ball went past him.

But at the last minute the ball curved landing in the court. OH my god I did it! Everyone went quite as they turned to me.

"YOU DID IT!" Hinata shouted humping on my shoulders.

I started to freak out with him Noya and Tanaka.

Walking back to the front line I waited for the opposite team to serve.

"That was a good serve."

I looked up to see Akaashi looking down at me with a smile on his face from the other side of the net.

"Feels good to have finally done it."

We were neck on neck for the rest of the game and by the 20th point I could see Bokuto starting to lose it. Oh no, I have experienced what I called his 'emo mode' first-hand back when I was in middle school and I could tell he was at the brink of switching.

"Akaashi, Bokuto" is all I said to Akaashi as he caught on to what was going on and tried to calm him down. I knew Bokuto was on the other team, but I always got a bit worried when he entered his emo mode, it's like seeing a puppy hurt.

It was no use, as Bokuto tried to Spike but ended up hitting the net causing him to enter emo mode and telling Akaashi not to serve to him anymore.

"Bokuto-san it's okay." I spoke softly to the boy seeing his o_o expression, I gave him a warm smile which he just met with his sad eyes, there was no use.

He followed around Akaashi like a lost puppy. But you could tell Fukurodani was used to him and so they were able to play as usual.

At the last point Fukurodani won, with Bokuto taking the last point which was able to lift his spirits back up.

\--

It was now time for the BBQ and I felt like I was surrounded by a pack of wild dogs, I didn't really eat meat so I wasn't too fussed, they did have some chicken skewers though and I would be eating those I don't care if I have to hit a man down to get them.

Luckily, I ended up getting some and walked happily over to the Karasuno third years.

"Misaki, do you not want any more meat?" Asahi asked me.

"Have some of mine." Suga said and the three pushed meat into my face.

"Oh, no don't worry, I only eat chicken, ever since I was little I can't eat meat because I had this baby lamb which I called mine at the local farm and me and my mum would go every week, then one day he was gone, I didn't realise they were raised to be eaten. So, I stick to poultry and fish now"

The three looked slightly disturbed, retreating the meat.

"I'm so sorry." Asahi said, although he may look scary, he was the biggest softie out there.

"Ohhhh." Daichi suddenly cooed causing me to look up at him, him and Suga who were sat opposite me smirking at me.

"What- why are you looking at me like that?"

"Seems like a certain setter can't keep his eyes off of you." Suga smirked.

"Kageyama?"

"No- oh god for such a smart girl you're quite dumb." Suga teased.

"He keeps steeling glances at you maybe you should go sit with him." Daichi teased.

"WHO?" I asked too scared to look behind me. but the two wouldn't budge, still giving me a smirk. "You two are like two teenage girls, waiting for the hot new gossip."

Giving in I slowly turned around looking around slowly to see who was looking, with an onigiri in my mouth, until my eyes landed on the ones which I found such comfort in.

Those darn blue eyes, he looked away quickly realising I was looking but quickly looked back, giving me a smile, the both of us just sat there staring at each other slightly flushed. He pointed at my face, and I realised I still had the onigiri hanging from my mouth, I flushed a bit brighter taking a bite and holding the onigiri, I put a finger up to him signalling I would join him in a bit.

Turning back, I saw the trio smirking at me.

"Oh, can it you three."

"Have fun." Suga cooed as I grabbed my plate excusing myself walking to Akaashi's table, sitting opposite him.

"Oh, I was meaning to tell you- you played really well today." I spoke stuffing the onigiri into my mouth.

"Thank you." He said modestly.

"No, really also your setter dump was probably the best thing I saw today."

"You dancing and laughing was probably the best thing I saw today." Looking up I was met with all seriousness and a small smile on his face. Feeling my face turning red I buried my face in my arms. "Don't cover your face you look cute when you get all flustered."

HOW WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP! I felt soft hands on my arms as they slowly pried my arms away from my blushing face. Akaashi looked at me with a smile on his face, before casually going back to eating his food.

I was on the last bite of my onigiri when another onigiri was placed on my plate.

"Oh no I'm good."

"Eat up Misaki, I realised you don't really eat meat so at least eat the onigiri." Akaashi spoke nonchalantly.

"Thank you." Taking the new onigiri into my mouth, I hummed in delight I could eat these all day.

"I was wondering." Akaashi started fiddling with his fingers, not meeting my eyes. "When will I see you next?"

"Oh-um." I fumbled on my words not knowing how to respond to the question, then I remembered something. "I did used to come down to Tokyo every three weeks on the weekend to attend this art course on the weekend. "Oh, wait I have this art class I usually attend in Tokyo every three weeks, but I haven't attended the last few. I was planning on attending them again."

"Oh really, so do you usually spend the weekend here or?" he asked making eye contact with me.

"Usually I make the journey Friday after school then leave Sunday morning, the class is on Saturday morning and finishes at 12 and I usually just spend the day here because it's cheaper to go back Sunday morning."

"Where um do you stay?"

"Oh, my dad, um he has an apartment in Tokyo, he sold the house we used to live at and bought the apartment, so I just stay there."

"So, your dad still works a lot?" He asked, I felt uncomfortable, I mean I didn't get along with my dad.

"Yeah he works around Japan mainly Tokyo but for some reason he never stays at the apartment, I think he might have another house I don't even know." I laughed awkwardly.

"So, you're at home alone most of the time?" Akaashi's tone had changed, he seemed almost sad by the new information.

"Yeah it's alright though, it's been that way since my mum died." I spoke watching Akaashi's face turn sad. "Oh my god, look at me I sound so sorry for myself, it's honestly fine."

"If you ever need to talk no matter what time I'm only a call away." Akaashi said.

"Thank you," I smiled at him munching on the last of my onigiri.

"Maybe we can hang out when you come down, all of us." He suggested

"I would like that; I would like that a lot actually."

\--

I had just arrived home from the training camp laying on my bed scrolling through my phone, well apparently the next art class was in two weeks, the last one was last week.

I saw a message come through quickly clicking on it

akaashi🍙

hope you got home safely x

(message liked by misaki)

My smile was soon wiped off my face by the sound of my father bursting into the house screaming my name.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I quickly got up.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!"

Gulping I walked downstairs, there was no use in disobeying him. I walked downstairs and as soon as he saw me his hand grabbed my hair pushing me into the floor, I groaned knowing there was no use fighting back, I mean I only see him every two months.

"Couldn't you clean the fucking house you USELESS WOMAN."

I laid there taking the beating as the tears ran down my face, yet I felt so numb at the same time.

Way to ruin a good day.


	5. chapter five

Misaki's POV

We had just finished up practicing, the qualifiers were next week so practice has been more intense, there has been an increase in trepidation in the gym.

"Off to Tokyo?" Suga asked helping me wrap the net.

"WAIT YOU'RE TOKYO?" Hinata and Noya shouted simultaneously running towards me with starts in their eyes.

"Yes, I used to go quite a bit before joining volleyball club." I spoke.

"So, are you going to meet up with anyone when you're there?" Yamaguchi said suggestively.

"Yeah a certain pretty setter." Asahi cooed.

"Guys stop it."

"SHE DIDN'T DENY IT." Tanaka shouted.

Kiyoko and Yachi walked over to where I was, I quickly ran to them asking them to save me from the pestering from the boys.

"Akaashi does stare at you a lot." Yachi started.

"And Mai also stares at Akaashi a lot." Kiyoko giggle.

I gasped in shock stepping away from them.

"You two are as bad as the rest of them." I said flinging my hands in the air.

After a few more gabs, I went to have a shower in the girl's locker room before I left for Tokyo. I washed my body, changing into some loose pants and a hoodie I wanted to be comfortable for the two-and-a-half-hour journey.

Grabbing my school backpack and tote bag I left the changing room and went to say my goodbyes to everyone.

\--

I had just finished my art class; it was really fun it was good to get back into it after a while. I grabbed the tote bag I bought with me bidding my goodbye to the teacher.

Looking in the mirror before heading out looking ta my outfit. I had put on some light denim loose jeans and a green vintage knit jumper with my green high-top converses. My hair was in a messy high ponytail.

Walking outside I was met by a booming voice.

"HEY HEY HEY!"

"BOKUTO-SAN." I laughed running towards him high fiving him, I walked towards Akaashi smiling at him.

"Hey Misaki." Is all he spoke looking down at me with a smile.

His hand made its way to my face placing his thumb on by cheek as he rubbed something off.

"Paint." Is what he simply replied with showing me the bit of blue on his thumb.

"Wow Akaashi got moves." Bokuto said with a small smirk forming on his face. His face turned to me. "And Misaki's gone all red."

"Leave her be Bokuto-san." Akaashi said, pushing Bokuto towards the direction of the bus we would be taking to my place. He turned to me. "Come on Misaki."

Laughing I followed behind, sitting in between the two of them at the bus stop, we sat there talking between ourselves.

Once the bus got here Bokuto ran in first, Akaashi put his arm forward so I could step on first, I nodded my head at him stepping onto the bus, I saw Bokuto had taken a seat with a big smile on his face. He really was like a child.

"Sit." Akaashi said in regard to the seat free next to Bokuto.

"I'm good, you sit I've been sitting for the last two hours in art class."

He nodded reluctantly taking the seat, I smiled at the two of them moving grab the bar which was a bit away from them.

The bus journey was about 20 minutes so we would be on it for a bit. At the next stop quite, a few people got on. I realised this one guy was standing closer to me than I wanted to, but I ignored it. After a few minutes I felt a tug on my jumper, my eyes widened suddenly as I felt something had on my back and hot breath down my neck. I wanted to turn around and punch this guy in the face but I was frozen in fear. I felt tears welling in my eyes, but no words came out.

"Misaki come sit down." Akaashi's voice spoke firmly bringing me out of my faze.

He was now stood in front of me holding out his hand, my hands trembled as I took it. Akaashi said something to the guy before seating me next to Bokuto, using his body as a shield between me and the guy.

"Misaki are you okay?" Bokuto asked worried.

"Y-Yeah, he was just a bit close is all." I mumbled.

"Don't worry he won't be anywhere near you, I made sure of it." Akaashi said, lifting his hand and softly caressing my hair. I nodded laughing slightly as I nuzzled my head into his hand.

"So, Misaki-chan, you look pretty today." Bokuto said thankfully changing the subject. I blushed slightly.

"As do you Bokuto-san."

"MISAKI STOP YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH."

A laugh rippled through my body at his reaction, I pinched his cheek smiling.

"Oh, it's two stops left." I spoke.

"Okay we will get off one stop early." Akaashi spoke seriously, I looked up at him seeing his face stoic as ever. "I'm going to put my arm around you when we get off is that's okay?"

I nodded in response appreciating him asking.

At the next stop Akaashi moved to the side pulling me into him allowing Bokuto to get off first, after that he kept me in his chest as we walked off of the bus, I breathed in deeply smelling his addicting scent. He only pulled away once the bus had driven off.

I already knew I was blushing, everything he does makes me blush. I thanked him looking intently into his eyes a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Ugh stop making lovey eyes you two and LET'S GO!" Bokuto exclaimed, before I turned, I saw the hue of pink rising to his cheeks.

How cute.

\--

"NO FAIR- HOW DO YOU KEEP BEATING ME?!" Bokuto cried galling onto the ground.

"She's just better than you Bokuto-san"

"IT'S NOT FAIR AGASHE, YOU PLAY HER." Bokuto cried chucking the controller to Akaashi who caught it smoothly.

Akaashi came and sat next to me in the spot Bokuto was prior to sprawling across the floor.

"You ready Mr setter." I smirked pushing his shoulder.

"Bring it chibi-chan."

"Ugh not the chibi-chan are you Kuroo?"

He didn't say anything. He laughed quietly flicking me softly on the forehead.

Mario cart started and as soon as it did Bokuto started screaming cheering the both of us on, forgetting he previously wanted Akaashi to beat me.

"HAHA SHE BEAT YOU AS WELL." Bokuto exclaimed happy that he wasn't the only one to have lost to me.

"Well I am the only one who can compete with Kenma, so don't beat yourself up too much." I smirked scuffing up Akaashi's hair before getting up.

I walked into the kitchen to refill the water jug not realising Akaashi had followed behind me until I turned around accidently spilling water onto the both of us.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Akaashi." I said grabbing the kitchen towel trying and failing to dry him. 

I felt tears in my eyes, he's probably going to hate me now. The harsh words that my father would tell me came flooding into my mind.

I didn't even realise the tears which pooled in my eyes had started to fall until Akaashi tilted my chin up, so I was looking at him. Once my eyes met his I quickly diverted eye contact.

"Please forgive me." I spoke shuddering away from his touch.

"Hey, Misaki why are you crying? Look at me? I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke softly, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "It's okay, it was just an accident, also you spilled it on yourself as well."

"I'm so stupid." I cried tugging at the hair on my head.

"Stop Misaki, you're going to hurt yourself." He said worried, holding onto the hands which were balling fists of my hair.

I realised I had just had a small anxiety attack in front of Akaashi. Oh, god what was I doing. I unbaled my fist stepping away from Akaashi looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." I spoke laughing to try and break up the awkwardness I had created.

"You have nothing to apologise for. Do you want to talk?" He asked.

"No, I'm alright honestly. But I should get you some new clothes." I spoke diverting the subject.

I told him to follow me as I walked into my room, I went into my closet getting out an oversized hoodie I had, it was too big on me so it should fit his tall frame, I turned around handing it to him.

He thanked me starting to take his shirt off, my eyes went slightly wide as my eyes ran down his toned stomach, my cheeks when bright red as I turned around grabbing myself a hoodie.

"I-I um am going to um just change in the b-bathroom." I spluttered out walking to the bathroom to change.

\--

The food had just arrived, and we were sat munching on the pizza whilst talking about nothing in particular, Bokuto was ranting about some dog he saw when he met with Akaashi.

Speaking of Akaashi, he looked so cute in the hoodie I had given him to wear. I could help but sneak glances at him.

After finishing my pizza, I signed contently falling back on to the floor.

"You'll get a stomachache." Akaashi spoke, I pouted getting back up.

\--

Akaashi and Bokuto were leaving now as it was getting late, just before they were going to leave, Akaashi went to take the hoodie I had lent him off. I put my hand out to stop him.

"It's okay, it's cold anyway you should probably keep it on for your way home."

"Isn't it usually the boy who gives the hoodie to the girl." He smirked.

"Akaashiiii." I groaned feeling my face heat up. Before turning to the both of them. "Okay get home safely you too."

"BYE MISAKI-CHAN."

"See you soon Misaki." Akaashi smiled waving at me, with Bokuto behind him waving enthusiastically with both arms in the air.

\--

On the train back to Miyagi I was playing my music looking out the window when I got a text.

akaashi🍙

thank you for letting me borrow your hoodie

😀

me

it's alright

it looked good on you anyway 👉👈

akaashi🍙

oh really?

(insert picture of akaashi in misaki's jumper)

I nearly chocked on my water, seeing the picture Akaashi had just sent me, it was a picture of him sat on his desk with his glasses on the hood covering half of his face and the tiniest smile on his lips.

me

😻

you're still wearing it???

akaashi🍙

of course

it smells like you

me

not me blushing at my screen on the train

😳😳😳

akaashi🍙

wish I could see

your blushing face is the cutest

me

you're not helping

akaashi🍙

...

waiting for a picture

😺

me

so you need proof now?

akaashi🍙

no but it would be appreciated

me

i look bad

😕

akaashi🍙

impossible

i recall a time where you stated you looked bad

but when you answered the FT call you looked as pretty as always

me

ok u win

(inserts picture of misaki's blushing face smiling)

akaashi🍙

wow

you really are gorgeous

me

*blushing intensifies*

🤒

means a lot coming from the prettiest boy i know 🙄

akaashi🍙

now i'm blushing

me

oooh

did I make the stoic akaashi keiji blush? 😼

akaashi🍙

you do it a lot

(liked by misaki)

Laying my head on the glass I smiled widely to myself.

Akaashi Keiji what are you doing to me.


	6. chapter six

Misaki's POV

We had successfully won the qualifiers for the spring Inter high preliminaries and we had around months before the proper inter high preliminaries which will determine which team from the Miyagi prefecture would go to nationals.

It was the first week of September and I was walking to school, we had just started the second term.

Walking through the front gates I was met with two bombarding shouts from either side of me.

"Misaki, how are you?" Tanaka asked.

"Looking beautiful as ever." Noya gushed.

"What do you guys want?" I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Just to be in your presence."

"You guys are too much." I laughed, walking towards the second floor with the two nut heads. Before walking into my class, I turned back. "Also hope you've revised for the test I have made for you after practice."

Smiling I walked into my class.

As soon as I entered my classroom my eyes quickly found the floor as I made my way to the back corner where I usually seated.

You see when I started school, on the first day I had a really bad panic attack and from then on no one wanted to befriend me, it didn't bother me as I myself didn't want to make friends.

But still some comments which I had received did hurt.

That day started off horribly, my father was home that morning resulting in me walking to school with my tights ripped from falling. Which meant I had to change into socks revealing my scuffed knees, my skirt stopped just above my knees so none of my scars on my thighs showed.

Anyway, some girls started commenting on my knee's saying things about how I was a whore, and someone said they knew heard rumours that I slept with older men.

On top of that I didn't speak and kept to myself.

So, by the time lunch rolled around the rumour were at a peak. I was in the class sitting by myself, when three boys came and sat on my desk. They started to talk to me suggestively and caressing my thigh.

Due to some trauma in assault I started to get some flashbacks. One thing led to another and I started to have a panic attack, I dint have time to leave the class so no one could see, rather the three boys stopped me from running away, resulting on me having a really bad panic attack in front of the whole class, when I have a bad panic attack I start screaming and crying and hyperventilating hysterically.

So, since then I people kept a distance from me, not speaking to me. Although the reasoning behind it happening weren't how I wished I was relieved.

And that's why I didn't have any friends in my class.

Opening up my sketchbook I was going to start doodling when I saw the sketches, I had done of Akaashi, my fingers grazed over the sketches, some of them where of him on face time and somewhere when I was watching him play during the training camp.

\--

"See you guys on Monday." I waved leaving the gym.

I had just finished tutoring Tanaka and Noya, who had forgotten to study, which resulted in whacks across the back of their heads, which they weirdly enjoyed.

Now I was on my way to Tokyo for my monthly visit. I had left school later than I usually did meaning I would be arriving later, at around 9 to be precise. I knew there could be some creepy people in Tokyo at that time, so I was slightly anxious.

akaashi🍙

Bokuto was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner.

me

i would love to but i'm still in miyagi atm

akaashi🍙

oh how comes?

are you not coming to Tokyo this week 😢

me

aww are you upset :(

but dw I will be there :D

akaashi🍙

are you coming tomorrow instead then?

me

no, my trains in 10 minutes :)

akaashi🍙

but it's going to be late when you arrive

me

yh but its fine dw :)

akaashi🍙

do you want me to walk you?

There can be some weird people around at that time

me

ohno

it's fine

don't worry about me :D

\--

I stretched my legs walking off the train tugging my hoodie back on. I was about to leave the station when some old man came up to me.

"Hi darling can you help me out?" the guy asked with a perverted glint in his eyes.

"No sorry I'm in a hurry." I spoke walking away.

Once I was out the station, I turned around to see he was following me. Shit.

I frantically looked around to come up with a plan, I started speed walking when I bumped into someone's chest.

"I'm so sorry." I spoke trying to leave.

"Misaki?"

I looked up to see the blue eyes I found so much comfort in.

"Akaashi." I sighed in relief.

"Are you okay? You look stressed."

"This guy's been following me since I left the train." I admitted, causing Akaashi to look behind me roaming his eyes until they landed on someone, causing him to glare slightly.

Akaashi quickly grabbed my tote bag holding it and wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he started walking.

"I'm glad I came."

"So am I, ugh why do I attract such weird guys."

"Some people are just perverts and have no idea of what respect is." Akaashi spoke disgustedly. "I mean it's not like you can help being so beautiful."

My cheeks grew red as I looked down at the floor.

"Akaashi." I whined.

He just lifted my chin to look at him.

"Haven't seen you all flustered in person in a while. I've missed it." He spoke with the smallest smirk.

Sticking my tongue out at him I moved my head, so I was looking back at the street ahead of us.

"Thank you, for coming to pick me up."

"I wasn't going to let you walk home so late by yourself."

We reached my door as I unlocked it, I pushed it open.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then." I spoke looking at the tall boy stood in front of me.

"You most definitely will."

"Um Akaashi?"

"Yes Misaki."

"Thank you again." I smiled touching his chest.

"For you? Anytime."

\--

I stood outside where I had my art class waiting for Bokuto and Akaashi, I let out a yawn tired as I had spent most of the night playing with Kenma.

Tugging at my sleeves I made sure I looked presentable. I had put on this high waisted zebra skirt with a black tight fitted turtleneck tucked into the skirt. I had some tights on which weren't too sheer, with my Jadon docs and an oversized leather jacket. And my tote bag with all my study supplies. I tucked a strand of hair which had gotten loose from my low pony behind my ear

"Hey sorry I'm late Misaki." A voice spoke bringing out of my thoughts, I looked up to see Akaashi walking towards me by himself.

"Its okay! Where's Bokuto?" I asked acknowledging missing presence of the loud charismatic boy.

"He couldn't come today, which is actually why I'm late." He laughed.

"Oh, okay cool. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he just forgot that he promised he would hang out with Kuroo, they're going out of town."

"I see, well I guess it's just the two of us." I said rocking on my feet.

"Yeah I guess it is." Akaashi said a small flush on his face as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Wow we might actually get some studying done then."

"That's true, there's no way Bokuto would willingly study." Akaashi laughed.

My cheeks grew flushed at the sound of his laugh, it was like pure heaven to my ears.

\--

I sat opposite Akaashi in the booth of the coffee shop eagerly doing my Maths work. We had been here for about four hours now and had gotten through quite a bit of coffee, it was only 4 and the two us didn't plan on finishing anytime soon.

My eyes drifted to the pretty setter sat across from me every now and then taking in his beauty. Taking in little things he did such as caressing his forehead when he was reading a particularly hard question. The tapping of his pencil as he tried to recall an answer. He looked so effortlessly beautiful.

After a few more minutes I had finished my maths work, a smile finding its way to my lips in satisfaction.

Doing a little dance, I picked up my coffee taking a sip of it, when I looked up, I was met by a smiling Akaashi who was watching me attentively.

"You're cute."

I looked around, to see if he was talking someone else. Realising no one was around my face heated up as I turned back around to see Akaashi still looking at me eyebrows slightly raised now.

Before I could even say anything Akaashi pulled out his phone taking a picture of me. My eyes went wide realising what he was doing.

"Akaashi!" I exclaimed, covering my face, I peeped my head from behind my fingers to see his phone still pointed towards me, with a small laugh leaving his lips.

I pushed my hands forward covering his phone, but it wasn't any use, he just kept clicking away. I leaned across the table, but he just pushed back so I couldn't reach.

Standing up I walked around to Akaashi's side, sitting next to him. His camera was still on me I leaved to grab his phone, but he just pulled it further away from him, leaning across his lap I finally grabbed his phone.

"Haha I got it!" I smiled looking up at him.

I was leaning across his lap, elbows planted on the other side of his thigh, chest on top of his thigh. My head was turned up to look at Akaashi who was looking down at me with his eyes.

Realising how close we were I started to blush profusely. All of a sudden Akaashi's cool hands came and brushed against my warm cheeks, slowly pushing some hair which had found its way in front of my eyes, pushing it behind my ears.

The close proximity threw me off guard, making me move my head back quickly resulting in me bashing the back of my head on the table behind me.

"Shit." I cried grabbing the back of my head.

Akaashi also went to grab the back of my head helping me sit back up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah its fine, sorry I got a bit ahhh." I tried to explain.

"So long as you say you're okay, sorry if I crossed a line." Akaashi apologise.

"The weird thing is for the most of it I didn't mind, I kind of liked it." I spoke quietly not meeting his eyes.

"Oh really?"

"You better not have that smug smile on your face." I said knowing the tone of his voice.

"How about next time we make sure a tabled not behind you, in case you get uncomfortable and need to pull away."

\--

We had just finished eating from a ramen place we had gone to after studying. We were now walking to this park near my apartment.

"Bokuto really is something else." I laughed as Akaashi told me an outrageously funny story of Bokuto.

Sitting onto the swing I started to sway softly Akaashi following suit.

"So, Misaki?"

"So, Akaashi?" I said cocking an eyebrow, leaning my head on the metal of the swing looking into his eyes.

"I think you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

"I think that spot is reserved for you." I spoke back.

"You can't take compliments can you?" He laughed.

"What makes you say that?"

"You can never hold eye contact after someone's complimented you and you always have to compliment them back."

"Yeah but I never lie."

"I want you to know how amazing you are Misaki, because I value you deeply." He started, spinning the metal so we were facing each other. "Misaki you are the most beautiful person I have laid eyes on and you have a heart of pure gold, you truly are amazing."

"Akaashi." I whispered my eyes filling with tears as I looked deeply in his eyes. "I don't think anyone's ever said anything like that before."

I chuckled slightly, feeling a few tears fall down my face. His hand made its way to my cheek slowly wiping away the fallen tears with his thumbs.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Worry filled his eyes.

"No god no." Placing my hand on top of his. "Like I said, no one's every said that to me."

"Really? I would expect you to be the popular girl I mean you're kind and beautiful." He said slowly moving his hands away from my cheek.

"God no far from it." I laughed awkwardly, taking in a deep sigh deciding to open up to the boy in front of me. "To be honest I didn't have any friends until this year, even then all my friends are on the volleyball team. And growing up no one wanted to be friends with the girl on the volleyball team with boys older than her and then there was the rumours and articles on me which just made people stay away from me more."

"Well they're all stupid- for listening to those rumours and now I really wish I talked to you all those years ago."

"oh yeah I forgot about that!" I laughed lightly hitting him against his shoulder.

"To be honest there were multiple occasions when I tried to talk to you but chickened out because I thought you were too cool for me." He admitted not making eye contact with me and messing with his fingers.

"Wait what? I was too scared to talk to you." I admitted causing him to lift his eyes.

"Imagine if we both got over our fears and talked to each other, I wonder where we would be now?" He asked.

"You know what, I'm kind of glad we became friends when we did."

"Yeah actually I think I can say you came into my life when I needed it the most." Akaashi admitted fiddling with his fingers.

\--

"I had fun today Akaashi." I smiled walking up to my door.

"So did I."

He was about to leave when I grabbed his hand pulling him into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his slim torso as I felt his arms snake around my shoulder as he pulled me in closer, I took a deep breath smelling his scent of warm wood and apple.

Pulling away he slowly placed a soft kiss on my forehead. Smiling we both pulled apart bidding out farewells.

Closing my door, I jumped on to the sofa letting out a small squeak in happiness touching the skin on my forehead where his lips had been minutes prior.


End file.
